Leviathan
The Leviathan Axe is a two-handed war axe that is Kratos' main offensive weapon in ''God of War''. About It was forged by the Huldra Brothers, Sindri, and Brok, who also forged Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, after feeling responsible for the destruction brought about by Thor. As a weapon made to oppose the power of Mjölnir and inspired by the epic size of Jörmungandr, Brok suggests the axe be named Leviathan.The Lost Page "The Forging of Leviathan" According to Sindri when first meeting him, the blade was made for and given to Laufey who passed it on to her husband Kratos, before her death. The axe has several runes inscribed on the blade that grants it different powers, among them the use of ice, and the ability to recall the weapon from any distance. It also has two slots for Runic Attacks to be placed in, a heavy and light attack for each slot. The Axe Pommel is customizable with pommels found throughout the Realms or bought to Brok and Sindri. During Kratos' journey to spread Faye's ashes, he encounters Brok and Sindri, who each upgrade the axe, improving its magic and attack strength. Upon bringing one of the brothers a Frozen Flame, the axe can be further upgraded, increasing the size of the blade and adding ornate gold to the blade and handle. Move List Unlocked from start Light Attack: *Description: A standard attack that deals some damage and allows a quick parry if needed. (R1) *Cost- N/A *Bonuses- N/A Heavy Attack: *Description: A stronger attack that deals a lot more damage but leaves you exposed for longer after performing. (R2) *Cost- N/A *Bonuses- N/A Light Throw: *Description- A throwing attack which causes the axe to bounce off the target. (L2 Hold, Right Stick to Aim, R1) *Cost- N/A *Bonuses- N/A Heavy Throw: *Description- A throwing attack which causes the axe to stick into the target and freeze the target. (L2 Hold, Right Stick to Aim, R2) *Cost- N/A *Bonuses- N/A Note: Throw Attacks disarm Kratos. Level 1 Skills Executioner's Cleave: *Description- A brutal cleaving axe attack that deals massive damage. (R2 Hold) *Cost- 500 XP *Bonuses- Shortens Charge Time - Requires 100 Cooldown Grinding Storm: *Description- An axe attack that hits enemies multiple times and locks them down. (R1 Hold) *Cost- 500 XP *Bonuses- Inflicts additional Frost Damage during the attack - Requires 125 Runic Pride of the Frost: *Description- A Heavy Attack finisher at the end of the Light Attack Combo. (R1, R1, R1, R2) *Cost- 500 XP *Bonuses- Adds an explosion of Frost Damage on impact - Requires 200 Runic Level 2 Skills Freezing Burst: *Description- A charged up variant of the heavy throw that causes an explosion on impact that inflicts Frost Damage. (L2 Hold, Right Stick to Aim, R2 Hold) *Cost- Axe Upgrade 2, 1,000 XP *Bonuses- Shortens Charge Time - Requires 100 Cooldown List of Axe Pommels Common Wooden Grip.jpg|Wooden Grip Weighted War Handle.jpg|Weighted War Handle Weighted Runic Handle.jpg|Weighted Runic Handle Weighted Recovery Handle.jpg|Weighted Recovery Handle Versatile Warrior’s Handle.jpg|Versatile Warrior’s Handle Curved War Handle.jpg|Curved War Handle Curved Runic Handle.jpg|Curved Runic Handle Curved Recovery Handle.jpg|Curved Recovery Handle Curved Grip of Fury.jpg|Curved Grip of Fury Rare Ymir’s Breath.jpg|Ymir’s Breath Weighted Grip of Restoration.jpg|Weighted Grip of Restoration Light War Handle.jpg|Light War Handle Light Grip of Protection.jpg|Light Grip of Protection Grip of Völunder.jpg|Grip of Völunder Deadly Grip of Vitality.jpg|Deadly Grip of Vitality Deadly Grip of Fury.jpg|Deadly Grip of Fury Curved Grip of Restoration.jpg|Curved Grip of Restoration Legendary Surtr’s Grip of Flame.jpg|Surtr’s Grip of Flame Hraezla Farmadr’s Grip.jpg|Hraezla Farmadr’s Grip Grip of the Maze.jpg|Grip of the Maze Grip of Tanngiost.jpg|Grip of Tanngiost Forbidden Grip of the Ages.jpg|Forbidden Grip of the Ages Epic Trivia * The " " is a sea monster mentioned in the Hebrew Bible and although it has nothing to do with Nordic Mythology, it is very similar to Jörmungandr, which ends up being the reason for the name lore-wise. According to Creative Director Cory Barlog, however, there's a reason why they (the writers) chose that name.Game Informer Interview with Cory Barlog. ** The name Leviathan is strictly tied to the Judeo-Christian religions, so its use to describe the World Serpent is unusual. ** It is speculated that this is related to the original ending David Jaffe intended for God of War III, where monotheism is established. In Barlog's words, "it's a name that … is carried through-out history, so it might have some intersections with later parts of history, perhaps".Game Informer Interview with Cory Barlog. This implies that monotheistic religions are actually inspired by the different mythological worlds and the Leviathan survive Ragnarok. ** According to The Lost Pages, Brok and Sindri suggest they name it after Jormundgandr, citing that it is "without equal" to anything else in the Nine Realms.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6WwJ_vOMVY ** In Norse Mythology there is a weapon mentioned in the Prose Edda's called Lævateinn that is almost certainly connected in some way to the god Loki. * Kratos can throw and call back the Leviathan Axe similar to Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. This is not surprising considering both weapons were forged by Brok and Sindri. *The Leviathan Axe is very rarely, if not never, mentioned by its name in the 2018 game. It is mostly referred simply as " axe" or "frost axe" by characters in the game. A similar case happens to the Blades of Chaos. * Cory Barlog said that he always wanted Kratos to wield an axe as his main weapon after the end of his Greek Era. He wanted him to be able to throw the axe, but during the alpha-stage, it became a hassle for testers to have to pick up the axe from wherever they threw it to, creating the need to be able to recall it from anywhere as Thor could. * Brok and Sindri's brand bears resemblance to the Ingwaz rune (ᛝ). * While resting on Kratos' back, the Leviathan Axe hangs from a hook that is shaped as the serpent-like Greek letter Omega, which has always been incorporated in the "God of War" titles' graphic. References 14:00, March 14, 2019 (UTC)noc donk Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Weapons Category:Items